


TaeKook(hopefully) reader continue fic

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop
Genre: Legit no idea deal how this will turn out, Other, Plz Nothing evil, Reader continue fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this small piece of plot for you to come up with ideas to continue. Plz come to if you come up with something and I will do my best to write it out for you.~Bekah





	TaeKook(hopefully) reader continue fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this small piece of plot for you to come up with ideas to continue. Plz come to if you come up with something and I will do my best to write it out for you.   
> ~Bekah

      Jungkook nervously walked up to the door of his new school, in a new town, a new country, where he knew no one, and no one knew him.

      Reaching for the handle, he sighed, and tried to call his nerves as his hand brushed the cold metal.

      As he pulled open the door, his hand gripped tighter around his shoulder bag as he continued walking through the commons, looking for someone that looked kind enough for him to talk to in his broken English.

       As he walked futher, he found no one, and so preceded to find a corner somewhere, where he could sit alone untill the first bell rang to signal the begginging of the school day.

      Pulling out his phone, Jungkook saw and opened a text from his girlfriend, Y/N, and smiled, but then got sad again as he realized he would not see her again for a long time.

       Someone down the hall noticed and bid his goodbyes to his friends and headed down the hall towrad where the boy was sitting.

        Upon walking closer, he recognized the face, and smiled, "Hey stranger." he said, and smiled, for he'd finally been reunited with his best friend he hadn't seen for years since his parents sent him to America to live with his aunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, leave kudos if you did, please give me some ideas for new fics and how to continue this one.   
> ~Bekah


End file.
